The War of Heroes
by xX Evil's Bane Xx
Summary: ("NO!" I lunged at her attacker but was too far. I watched in demise as I saw her fade from my vision. I had failed. Failed to save what had mattered most. I had failed everybody and the consequences would be unimaginable. But before I face said consequences, I would have my revenge...) Bet that caught your attention, eh? OCxOC/Percabeth
1. Chapter 1 New Arrival

_**I don't own Percy or anybody **__**in this story except my own OC and the plot.**_

Chapter 1 _New arrivals_

Percy POV

"Well it's been a good summer. I'll see you next year." I said to the last camper leaving.

This last summer was short. It went by too fast. I decided to stay year-round this year because Chiron asked if I could assist in securing more half-bloods for camp. Oh and to get more training in archery which I find pointless because I'm not an Apollo child. Whatever. I was walking to my cabin when I saw Chiron practicing archery himself. I walked over to him and asked him when I started training and searching.

"Well, you can start archery tomorrow. Connor has wanted to practice swordplay and Grover needs help with moving a stream in the woods for the trees to flourish." he said.

"So, basically I do errands today?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Basically," he said.

Great. I figured I better help Connor first since I was near the arena anyway.

Connor was hacking at some dummies with a dull knife when I got there. He turned with a suspiciously wicked grin on his face.

"Um… so, you wanted to practice sword-" Right then, he stabbed at me with the knife, barely giving me time to sidestep out of the way. "Whoa! What the heck are you doing! Trying to shish kabob me!?" I asked, frightened of the answer.

"Testing your reflexes, which seem as sharp as ever! Now lets practice!" he replied.

Taking a small breath of relief, after sensing he was telling the truth. Him being a Hermes kid, you can tell when they're testing you or toying with you. Trust me, I stayed in cabin eleven for a few days when I first came to camp a few years ago. I took out Riptide and we started circling each other looking for an opening. I noticed the sun was setting and tried to get it behind me. Connor kept circling. Good all going to plan. The sun was behind me and was in Connors eyes.

Yelling, I jumped up and attacked from above. Connor raised his knife in defense but was too slow and my blade almost connected with his shoulder but I stopped a centimeter away. When Connor saw my blade, he froze. I grinned and took my blade back.

"Dead" I said.

Connor moaned in defeat. "What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"You need to pay attention to your environment and use it to your advantage or prevent your opponent from using it to theirs,that pretty much covered why I beat you" I said."But I need to help Grover with a stream or something so keep practicing!" I yelled, walking towards the woods.

He yelled back in agreement.

When I found Grover he was standing over the stream used as a border in capture-the-flag. He was setting rocks in a path off toward a grove of trees that didn't look to lively. "Ah Percy! Can you get the water to flow down to the trees over there? I've already made a small canal." he said.

"Anything for you G-man." I replied.

Feeling the familiar tug in my stomach, I willed the water to flow down the canal. It went without much effort.

"Thank you! I'll be sure to repay you someway!" he said, delighted.

"No thanks are necessary, man. Just be sure to come with me on my first mission." I replied.

After he agreed, we heard some commotion off in the distance.

"Come on," I yelled to Grover. "I think something's going on by Thalia's tree."

I couldn't have been more right. Something was going on near Thalia's tree and it wasn't just someone leaving. It was someone arriving, and they brought some unhappy friends.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Attack

Chapter 2 _An_ _Unexpected Attack_

Clarisse POV

"GET THE ARRIVAL PAST THE TREE, NOW!" I yelled to my brothers trying to secure the new guy.

He must have brought half the monsters on long island here. Seriously it's a good thing we were on patrol when he reached the foot of the hill or there would have been some serious carnage to clean up. "Than… you…" the new guy said between gasps.

"Get him to the Big House!" I yelled to anybody who would listen.

There was enough monsters here to break through the barrier Thalia's tree provides. A group of Apollo archers took aim and fired into the crowd of monsters at the crest of the hill. Annabeth was at the front of a group of half-bloods, issuing orders. Typical Athena child. I gathered my siblings together and formed a phalanx and was about to issue the order to advance when Percy came running up with Grover.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Well, look who arrived! A new guy showed up with half the monsters on Long Island after him." I replied.

Man, Percy can ask some really stupid questions.

Percy POV

For once, I wish Clarisse wouldn't make rude comments when I talk to her.

"Right, thanks for the info." I replied, trying not to make a counter-comment.

Off in the distance I heard the solid clanking of armor. Clarisse turned her attention back to the phalanx and issued the forward march. I uncapped Riptide and was about to dive into the battle myself, when I saw Annabeth running toward me.

"Don't even think about jumping into that battle without armor!" she yelled "You'll get slaughtered and that's not what we need right now so come help me determine this new guy."

I had no choice. That one being she was right.

The new guy had black hair like me so I was a little hopeful. He also had black rimmed glasses and his eyes were a greenish color too so I had my hopes even higher than reasonable. I voiced this observation to Annabeth.

"There is one way we can easily determine him as a child of Poseidon and that would be to cut him than expose him in water," I suggested. "I mean that's how we figured out I was a child of Poseidon."

"True, but don't you think that's a bit risky?" Annabeth said.

Hopes dashed slightly, I shrugged. Worth a shot.

"But you do have similar features. It could work," Annabeth continued.

Hopes risen again.

"But we should do it when he isn't in a state of shock. That way he can see the result himself."

"Agreed" I said.

The new guy mumbled something unintelligible about keeping our voices down, still in a state of shock.

"We should probably get him some ambrosia and nectar." I suggested.

"And a visit from Mr. D wouldn't hurt much," Annabeth said, starting to leave. "Oh and his name is Anthony."


	3. Chapter 3 The More The Merrier

**My beta,** ale-wholikessoupandotherthings** , proofread this chapter and it's now improved.**

**Thank you!**

Chapter 3

Anthony POV

When I awoke my vision was fuzzy and I couldn't figure out why. A guy with eyes around his whole body was…well…eyeing me. I decided I was dreaming so I tried to get up when some guy with black hair came by and gently laid me back down and gave me little squares of something I didn't recognize.

"Whoa, you need to rest and eat some of these." he said.

As he said it a sudden wave of realization came over me. I was at Camp Half-Blood. My thoughts suddenly turned to Jon.

'Did he make it? Is he ok?'

I took one of the little squares and popped it into my mouth. It instantly dissolved when it hit my tongue and filled me with energy and left behind a buttery aftertaste. "Am I at Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. The guy nodded. "Good, now that you're feeling better we don't have to ask for help from Mr. D." he said, with obvious relief.

"I'm gonna get up now." I said.

"But…" he said, cautiously.

"No 'buts' I'm getting up." I said, while standing up.

As soon as I did I immediately wished I didn't, because I stood right in the way of a blond girl with a tall glass of what I would have guessed was iced tea, the glass fell and broke on the floor, spilling the liquid everywhere. I apologized, of course, but she still got ticked at me for not paying attention. I then realized I wasn't wearing my glasses which would explain why I couldn't see very well. "Hey, where are my glasses?"

Percy POV

Man, this new guy was pretty clumsy without his glasses. I tried to tell him not to stand up but he didn't listen and stood up right in front of Annabeth, making her spill nectar all over the ground. We all gasped. I had no idea what the nectar would do but apparently it just acted like any normal liquid and sat there.

"What do we clean it up with?" I asked Annabeth.

"I'm not sure," she said a hint of fear in her voice. "Maybe we should ask Chiron."

Anthony backed away, apologizing. Annabeth ran to tell Chiron. I stared, dumbstruck.

"What. D-do we, huh?" Anthony stammered in confusion.

He looked at me and I shook my head.

"Annabeth is going to kill you." I said glumly.

I think I heard him gulp when she came back in with an odd looking vacuum thing that was gold and bronze. She flicked it on and sucked up the liquid. She flicked it off and put it back calmly. When she came back, she glared at Anthony.

"BE CAREFUL!" she yelled, nearly scaring Anthony out of his wits.

"I'm sorry." he said in a small voice.

Before Annabeth could bite his head off, we heard a yelling and a roar outside. We all ran out and saw the battle still raging but they weren't finishing off the rest; there was another new guy coming.


	4. Chapter 4 So Now What?

**Thanks to my beta this chapter is improved! Enjoy!**

Ch.4

Jon POV

"Hurry we have to move quickly!" I yelled.

"I'm trying but these monsters just won't stop following us and the roots aren't helping!" they both yelled from behind me.

"Ugh…"

I knew this wouldn't end well but I couldn't let them die, especially when an army of monsters was after me and Anthony and we had led them here. 'But why so many' I wondered. I ducked under a branch and kept running through this damned forest.

"OW!" I heard one of them yell.

I looked back to see Dalton holding his face, which was red, probably from being hit by that branch. I laughed under my breath thinking that I probably should have warned them.

We abruptly left the forest and I saw a hill with a great oak standing upon it… surrounded by an army of monsters, all screaming and roaring and with brandished weapons.

"Anthony must've already gotten to safety" I thought quietly but aloud.

"Whoa," I heard someone behind me say. "That's a lot of monsters! How are we gonna get to camp?"

"Easy we sneak around." I said confidently.

"And how are we going to do that?" someone asked.

"I have no clue." I replied.

I looked down at my watch wondering if we could take them all on. 'I wonder what the others are thinking.' I thought.

Dalton POV

'I wonder if we could take them all on' I thought, feeling the familiar weight of my Taser in my pocket. 'I wonder what the others are thinking.' 'Maybe sneaking around is the best idea, but what about all the monsters? Of course they'll see us. 'Wait weren't we running from something?' I thought as I saw Jon look down at his watch. I looked over at Darren to see him looking wearily toward the forest behind us. I didn't want to think of strategy any more.

"Um, guys? I don't want to be rude but…we should probably get outta here. Now." I said, my voice shaking.

The others turned and we saw the huge hellhound that had been chasing us for half a mile leap out of the woods, snarling.

"RUN!" Darren yelled.

"Yes, because I was going to stand there and stare at the clouds and make shapes of them!" I yelled.

"Just run!" Jon yelled while running for his life.

We kept running toward the camp, not caring about the army of monsters waiting for us.

"If you want a meal, you're gonna have to work for it, Fido!" I yelled at the hellhound.

We reached the edge of the monster army which we saw was actually a huge battle between a huge monster army and the demigods of camp. 'Man this is gonna be one helluva party!'

Darren POV

'I wish this was the main event because I didn't have the energy to run anymore much less fight!'

Annabeth POV

We left the Big House and found three more demigods break through the main barrier and then fall dramatically on the ground. They were scratched from the looks of their clothing, which were various. One wore some robes of some kind with plates of armor strapped to his chest, shoulders, arms, and legs and a hood seemed to cover his face as he lay in the grass. Another wore a black hoodie with tears and black jeans which frayed at the bottom. The last and seemingly most built was wearing a black v-neck with some jeans and black combat boots.

"JON! You made it! Who are the-" I heard Anthony yell from behind me.

"Anthony?! I never thought I'd see you again!" I heard the one with the black hoodie say as he stood up.

'This day shaped up to be pretty chaotic, even for me.' I thought.

But she had no idea…


	5. Chapter 5 Just About Time

Chapter 5 _Just about time._

Darren POV

As I was removing my armor I listened to Jon, Dalton, and their friend Anthony talking to, who we learned later were, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

"I can't believe you made it here, much less a Demigod!" I heard Anthony say to Dalton.

"Apparently I am!" I heard Dalton reply.

'And apparently we are still under attack as you two catch up.' I thought.

I thought about how we made it through the crowd of monsters. It sure wasn't easy because we all acquired our fair share of cuts, bruises, scraps, and burns. (Don't ask how we got those.)

"Hey guys? I hate to interrupt but we still have an army to drive off." I said.

"Oh crap forgot! Come on gu-"

"No! You're not going to jump back in there when you nearly lost your lives just getting here!" Annabeth screamed. "We need to get you guys fixed up before you jump back in there."

We just stared at her like she just randomly started dancing like a chicken then burst out laughing.

"Thanks… for the… concern…sweetheart… but we're… fine." Dalton said, in between gasps of air.

That statement got him a 1st class slap across the face.

"Don't. Ever. Call me. Sweetheart! Understand?" Annabeth said menacingly low.

Dalton back away after that and later vowed never to piss Annabeth off.

"As I said before, we need to get you fixed up so my plan can go into effect." she said.

Percy POV

I had no idea what she was talking about but she was a daughter of Athena and you don't question Annabeth's plans.

"Ok, follow me." I said as I motioned for the others to follow.

I lead them back into the Big House, to the infirmary. When we got there a daughter of Apollo came and told them all to lie down on their respective cots. The three lay down and Anthony brought up a chair to sit on.

"I'm fine really." Darren said "My armor protected me from the worst of it."

"I'm sorry but Annabeth says she has a plan," he began "and believe me she wouldn't have you guys rest if it wasn't for a reason."

Dalton sat up.

"Can I have something to drink?" Dalton asked, clearly content on no longer discussing the matter.

"Yeah, sure thing." I said before I jogged off to get one of the magic glasses.

Anthony POV

"So how'd you three meet up?" I asked, after Percy ran off.

"We met up shortly after you said you would go see if the way is clear. After an hour I started to make my way back and stumbled upon a campsite. I questioned it at first then figured it was just another mortal campsite. Me being unaware of how loud I was being I gave them a scare, thinking I was a monster walking through the woods." Jon said

"So Dalton and I climbed a tree and waited for him." Darren continued.

"And then we ambushed him!" Dalton finished.

"At first I was stunned then I told them I was heading to Camp Half-Blood," Jon said "We decided to team up and search for you but we were attacked by a huge hellhound and had no choice but to run for the hill, no pun intended."

"By the way what did happen to that hellhound?" Dalton asked.

"I cut off its leg with Wrath," Jon replied. "It soon turned to dust afterwards."

"Well alright then! I'd say you're pretty strong for just getting here. But then again you do look like you could lift Zeus's Fist!" We heard Percy exclaim as he walked back into the room carrying four glasses. All empty.

He handed each of us a glass then pulled over a chair.

"Um… what do we do with empty glasses?" Dalton asked.

"Oh just say what you what to drink and you'll get it." Percy said

"Water." I said

"Really dude? All the drinks you can imagine and you choose water?" Dalton said. "Sprite."

"Mountain Dew," Jon said. "Code Red."

"Lemonade." Darren said.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about!" said Dalton. "Water loses to soft drinks!"

"Hey, water is better for you and it is pretty good as long as its spring water." I replied.

I took a sip and sure enough it wasn't.

"Spring Water"

I took another and sighed in satisfaction.

"Well someone is picky about his water!" Darren said.

"Alright guys lets get down to business." Percy said, trying to get them serious.

"Um, what business? I don't remember talking about anything important."Jon said.

Percy was sort of stunned at this usually people get serious quick when he says this but they've seen right through his ploy and got him in a tight spot.

"Good point… I'm goanna go check on Annabeth." Percy said, seemingly hurrying away.

We sat there for a bit and drank our drinks.

"So… now what?" Anthony asked. (A/N Yes, I know that came a bit late.)

"I suppose we should rest." said Darren. "And hope Annabeth's plan doesn't get us killed.

"Well alright guys I'll let you rest." I said "See ya."

"See ya." they all replied in unison.

As soon as I step out the door I caught site of something flitting through the trees. I looked at it directly but couldn't see it and dismissed it as I thought I was seeing things. I walked toward what I guessed was the Athena cabin to see if Annabeth and Percy were there. I knocked on the door and Annabeth answered the door. She greeted me and asked if the others were getting rest.

"Yeah." I replied

"Good, I need you guys ready for my plan." Annabeth said.

"By the way what is your plan?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" she said grinning.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I asked in thought.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on in." She said invitingly, opening the door wider.

I stepped in and saw a lot of sketches and blueprints. I also saw Percy looking at some guy's laptop while he explained to him what's going on.

"Whoa." I said, in astonishment. "This place is amazing."

"Really? We don't get that too often. Most think its just outright weird and nerdy." someone said behind me.

I turned to see one of Annabeth's siblings standing behind me and analyzing me as if to see if I'm being sarcastic or not. I analyzed him to see if he was being sarcastic because I truly thought this was pretty cool.

"I don't recognize you. Are you one of the newcomers that just arrived today?" he asked.

"Yeah. How do I know which cabin to stay in?" I asked.

"You are determined by your godly parent. Have you been determined yet?" he asked.

"Nope, not yet I'm afraid." I replied.

"That's a shame. You seem like the type who'll be interested in the sort of stuff we do here." he said.

"Really? I never thought about whose son I am in the first place." I said

To this he didn't say anything. He actually stared blankly above my head. I looked up and saw a glowing silver owl rippling above my head. Everybody in the room became silent and stared at me.

"He's a son of Athena!" I heard Annabeth gasp. "Just in time, too. This changes things."

She turned back to her work madly scribbling things down looking back at me on occasion. Everybody turned back and Started moving busily around. All accept Percy who looked kind of disappointed but happy all the same.

"I really thought you would be my next brother." he said, patting me on the shoulder.

I took that pretty deep. Here was Percy Jackson, the Hero of the Battle of Manhattan telling me he thought I was going to be his brother. I took this deep because he had nobody else in his cabin.

'Wait, what about Jon, Dalton, or Darren?'

"Thanks man that means a lot." I said.

"Everybody come quickly to the Big House!" someone yelled from outside.

We all left and ran to the Big House. We got there just before the green spinning trident disappeared from above Jon's head. Then suddenly a Lighting Bolt appears above Dalton's head.

There where a lot of murmurs in the crowd and a lot of fearful glances on their faces too. Chiron came into the room and announced that we have two new Big Three Demigods amongst us. The campers glanced around and left murmuring about what had just happened. I looked at Jon, Dalton, and Darren. But I really looked at them and analyzed their every detail.

Jon POV

'Why is Anthony looking at me like that? Like he is analyzing my every detail and he has that look in his eye whenever something puzzling happened to us on our trip here.' I thought. He suddenly switched his gaze to Dalton who probably had the same thoughts as me.

Anthony POV

I finally got to Darren and found something very startling. His eyes were like eight different colors if that's even possible. They were segmented into: ocean blue, sea green, sky blue, electric blue, light brown, dark brown, black, and lightning yellow eyes. I almost couldn't look him in the eye. His hood was down and I could see his black messy raven hair. It kind of disturbed me to think of who his godly parent was. Maybe Iris.

Behind me I here Annabeth say, "Just about time."


	6. Chapter 6 The Stranger

**I'm sorry this came later than normal but it's here. Also a shout-out to TheHoff, zeusrocks, andgreenblue22 for letting me use their OC's for this Story. I do own my OC's, Anthony Sleam and two new characters that will be introduced in this Chapter. I unfortunately do not own PJO.**

Chapter 6 _The Stranger_

Daltons POV

"Oh crap." I said.

"Hey it's not a bad plan." Annabeth said.

"Oh, I know it's just that I don't care for random prophecies and being told the fate of the world resting upon my shoulders." I replied.

"Hey, some would kill for this opportunity." She replied.

"Well let them!" I said.

'I am fed up with this crap' I thought.

"Just calm down Dalton." Jon said

"NEVER!" I yelled in reply and ran away to clear my head.

"Dalton wait!" But I was already gone.

I ran off to the woods knowing fully of its dangers. I sat on a large rock and tried to clear my head. Why me? Why now?

'I sound like a wimp.' I thought.

I heard a rustle behind me and got out my two tazers. I activated them revealing them to be two identical katanas, rippling with electrical energy.

I looked in the direction of the sound and found a German Sheppard. I thought to myself, 'What the Hades? Why is there a German Sheppard in the middle of monster infested forest?'

"DISTRACTION!" someone yelled from behind the dog.

"Wait, what?" I said in confusion.

I saw two arrows come out of the trees and knock both katanas out of my grip.

"Who uses a dog as a distraction?"I yelled.

"Obviously, not you." the stranger yelled back.

"And obviously you're crazy!"

"Depends on what you mean by crazy."

'I had gotten distracted by a dog! A freaking dog!' I thought, berating myself. I held my hands in the air in surrender.

"Sammy, come here boy!" the obvious guy called to his dog.

'What? Did he name his dog Sammy?'I thought.

"Did you name your dog?" I asked.

"Yes I did. You got a problem with that?" he replied.

I couldn't stand this camp. It's insane!

"By the way my name's Zach." he said.

"Dalton." I replied stunned by his casual approach, like he never shot at me.

"Are you a camper?" I asked cautiously.

"Nope." he answered.

"Oh, ok." I said.

After a while I asked how he was able to get into camp then if he wasn't a camper.

"Oh, I'm a Demigod but not a camper." He said. "I preferred a solitary hunting lifestyle. But I am getting tired of this scene."

"You should go on back to camp. You could go on some crazy, life changing and world-threatening adventure." I said sarcastically.

"Really? Well now I'm defiantly interested." He said.

I was seriously tired of being around people. I got off the rock, grabbed my weapons and ran off before he could react.

'Why is everyone insane?' I thought.

Darren POV

'Why is he so nervous around me all of a sudden?' I asked my self.

Ever since Dalton and Jon were determined and Anthony looked me in the eyes for the first time, he has been avoiding me like a plague.

I saw something flit through the trees toward camp. It was a guy of about 5'6 and a blue hooded jacket with a white stripe down his center and a black scarf around his face and tinted yellow goggles. His clothing covered all his features except his agile build and his golden bangs that covered his face. The most peculiar thing was he had a German Sheppard running by his side. He carried a bow black as night with arrows with the brilliance of the sun. He ran toward the Big House at full sprint, his dog barley catching up.

"Excuse me!" he said as he rushed passed me.

I just stared and pondered if I should follow him. I chose to follow him and see if he presented a threat. I glanced around and saw Anthony and thought it would have to wait before I took off.

Anthony POV

Who was this figure that was running toward the Big House?' I thought.

I saw Darren run after him and had a feeling of unease come over me. Ever since earlier today I've had a bad feeling about Darren and had no idea why but I tried to stay away from him. After our claimage, we were accepted into camp and year-rounders.

Zach POV

Wind tore at my clothing as I ran toward the Big House. The guy I pushed past was chasing me through the camp.

"Get back here!" he yelled at me.

I just kept running toward the Big House. Hopefully I won't get in too much trouble for charging into camp fully armed.

"Stop!"

'Like that ever stopped anybody.' I thought.

I kept running because for some reason I thought if he caught me my plans would be delayed.

I pulled down my face wrap to breathe better. I looked around to see if anybody was around. I hastily pulled it back up as I approached a group of onlookers.

"Who is he?!"

"Why is he chasing him?!"

'Who the hell cares?!' I thought.

I was hoping I wouldn't attract too much attention but that plan had failed miserably.

I continued to run and saw Chiron standing in his true form, a centaur. See I had been here and met Chiron before but decided I needed to do solitary training in the woods. With Sammy of course.

"Zach? What are you doing here? I thought you were training in the woods." Chiron asked.

"I heard something was going down so I decided to get some not-so-fresh air!" I replied while still running from Darren, who was oblivious to the conversation.

'Why can't this guy take a hint' I thought

Jon POV

I was about to walk outside the door when Percy stopped me.

"Looks like we're brothers!" he said cheerfully.

"Looks like it but Dalton ran off to the forest and won't agree to Annabeth's plan and Anthony won't go near Darren since our claimage." I said.

Percy nodded in agreement and was about to say something when we heard something outside.

"Zach? What are you doing here? I thought you were training in the woods." We heard Chiron asked.

We rushed outside to see what was happening when we saw a blue-clad figure aiming an arrow right at Darren.

"I'd like to join camp now." the stranger said.

Darren, without much else to do, said, "Why should we let a fully armed nutcase like you into camp?"

"Because I'm more experienced than you by far." The stranger said in return.

Anthony POV

I ran to the Big House, lungs burning, not hoping to have to fight. I arrived to see the blue character aiming right at Darren. I decided to let them go about their business and went to find Dalton. I asked one of the year-rounders if they had seen him. They had said they had seen him heading toward the Aphrodite cabin. I thought about Dalton's personality and thought I should have figured. See he's considered a player and treats women 'uniquely'. As I approached the cabin I heard a lot of giggling and thought to myself 'of course'. I knocked on the door and heard quite a few shuffles and worried murmurs before being told to come in.

I walked in slowly for fear of seeing something I didn't want to. When I opened the door, most of the girls were straightening their clothing while Dalton finished dressing, still unclothed. I turned quickly around, embarrassed of what I just saw, and quickly turned and shut the door but as I did, I ran right into another camper. She screamed as she was knocked over, almost down the stairs. I acted quickly and grabbed her hand and pulled her back up into me and looked at her. I realized, a little too late, I was blushing like an idiot, and not to mention still holding her in my arms. I let her go but she hugged me tightly. At this I was confused.

'All I did was not let her fall from my own stupidity.' I thought but didn't complain because I actually found the girl to be quite beautiful. She had chestnut brown hair that went down to her waist but I couldn't see the rest of her face because her head was buried in my chest. Her skin was tanned but not dark and she wore a green and white striped shirt-hoodie and blue jeans. She backed away and I got to see her face. She had green eyes but not like Jon's and Percy's. Hers reminded me of an open field. She looked at me with a worried and grateful look in her eye. I was about an inch taller than her but she was still eye-level with me. She blushed as I continued to stare at her and when I realized it, I blushed just as hard.

"Hi I'm Clare. Clare Summers" she said as she put her hand out, still blushing.

"Hey I'm Anthony. Anthony Sleam." I said, practically mimicking her and shaking her hand. I marveled at how soft her skin was and realized I was gripping her hand too tightly and released my grip and I saw color return to her hand. She looked at me, still blushing slightly, and smiled sweetly, and it wasn't a false one like I was used to but genuine.

"Hey did you just arrive today? I haven't seen you around here." she asked.

I snapped out of my gaze, lost in the meadow of her eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just arrived today." I replied. "When did you get here?"

"First thing this morning actually" she said. "I haven't been determined yet." she then stated sadly.

"I have a pretty good idea." I said, getting lost in her eyes again. They brightened up at that statement.

"Really? Who do you think?" She asked eagerly.

I just kept staring into her eyes, getting lost, but was broken out of my trance when Dalton finally stepped out of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hey Anthony, oh am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Um…no its nothing." I replied.

"I'll talk to you later" I said to Clare, smiling.

She blushed madly at that and I think I did too.


	7. Author's Note

**I'm going to need your guy's opinion on this. Tell me what I should focus on. The conflict with Darren, the thing between Anthony and Clare, or the main conflict. Tell me because I'm not sure what you guy's want from me. Also i'm thinking about putting in a prolouge. Tell me what you think and wether or not it should be long or short. Remember that evry oinion helps me make a decision and to make this story better.**

**Tell me by the end of the week or I'll focus on Anthony and Clare and the relationships of some campers.**

**Check back soon, Elder**


	8. Chapter 7 When hearts are made

**In this chapter, we will dive into relationships and yes I guess I believe in Percabeth. Matter a fact I have a bit of it here for you now so as this A/N draws to a close, I seriously hope you like it. Do I need to put a disclaimer? **_**Mark of Athena **_**would be out years from now if I owned it.**

Chapter 7 _When hearts are made…_

Percy POV

Annabeth walked up to me, grinning. I smiled back when I realized what she was grinning about. When she finally reached me, she hugged me, burying her face in my chest.

"I wish I never have to leave you." I whispered in her ear.

I looked at the setting sun, thinking about the upcoming events.

Jon POV

I walked over to my cabin to grab some things when I heard a horn, I knew it was conch but didn't know how I knew (A/N Remember from the first book when Percy identified the horn?) and didn't know what it meant when I saw a few others come out of their cabins and start towards one of the larger buildings.

'Finally, time for dinner!' I thought to myself as I caught the smell of food.

I thought to back to when I had arrived earlier and remembered what had happened with Zach.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked outside and caught the sight of Anthony who backed up and turned away._

'_I hope he finds Dalton.'_

"_Zach, I'll of course let you into camp. I couldn't turn away a child of Apollo" Chiron said._

_The figure dropped his aim and placed his arrow back into his quiver. He turned to Chiron and bowed._

"_Thank you, Chiron." Zach said and walked away._

_When he walked past Darren, Darren gave him a death glare but Zach chose not to acknowledge it. Dalton jogged up and gaped at Zach. Zach nodded in acknowledgment and kept walking while Dalton frowned at him._

_When Zach was gone we dispersed and I found Anthony talking with some girl by a tree, he actually sat in it while she sat at its base. I figured I'd leave him alone._

_**Flashback over**_

I'd also seen Anthony's reason for avoiding Darren. His eyes would scare Hades into Tartarus. I put the thought out of my head and headed to the mess hall.

"Hey, Jon! You couldn't have forgotten me, could you?"

I turned to see Anthony running toward me with a Swiss Army knife.

"Check this out!" he said, obviously excited.

He pressed the logo and a bronze long sword appeared in his hand.

"I got it from my cabin! They had made it pretty ceremonial. Malcolm had presented me with it. Cool, eh?"

The blade had one remarkable feature, there were barbs lining the flat of sword.

"That's awesome how'd they get it for you?" I asked, impressed.

"I haven't got the slightest clue." his response came, completely straight faced.

I burst out laughing as Dalton walked up.

"I've been waiting to eat since we got here! I could eat like 20 hellhounds!" he exclaimed.

Anthony's and mine reactions were probably as confused as Hades was when he found out Cerberus likes rubber balls.

Anthony looked like he was about to say something when something tackled him from behind. I was about to activate Wrath when I was tackled as well. My last thoughts were 'How come Dalton didn't get tackled and why is Anthony laughing?'

Dalton POV

I watched as two girls tacked Jon and Anthony. I stared and felt slightly amused. They probably had better reflexes than me and they were caught off-guard. Anthony started laughing as Jon struggled to get to his watch, Wrath.

The girls that had tackled the two seemed to be enjoying themselves while only I seemed to be the only one not knowing what was going down. The girl that had tackled Jon got off of him and helped him up, blushing. Anthony, who was blushing lightly, seemed to be trying to get up while the girl was still attached to his neck.

He made it to his feet, surprisingly, but not much farther and Jon was introducing himself to the girl that had tackled him. She had blonde hair and golden eyes to match and was in great shape. She looked a lot like Zach, or what you could see of him. Her name was Denise Gladdence and had a very peppy attitude, which reminded me of my friend Emma… I immediately pushed that thought out of my head.

The girl who had tackled Anthony I recognized and remembered her name to be Clare. She had challenged Anthony to get to the dining hall while she was still attached and Anthony struggled to take one step while Clare was giggling.

I got bored and started to walk ahead.

'I'm too hungry to watch Anthony walk here with Clare on his back. Too many things to eat!' I thought as my stomach growled.

Anthony POV

I had a very long trip to the dining hall. Denise and Jon had gone ahead and I had to carry Clare all the way there. I didn't mind though she kept me company and my mind was racing, like always. For the first time I wondered if that was why I was so clumsy. As the thought went through my head I hadn't realized I had made it to the dining hall and walked right into a marble column.

I stumbled and Clare squeezed tighter on my neck and I nearly fainted because she had closed off my air way. As I grew woozy, I was vaguely aware of someone telling me that I had to sit down with my cabin. Clare was lessening her grip but I still saw stars. I fell over on my face and got a faceful of dirt. Clare had jumped off of me when I started to fall and could hear someone announcing something. I felt someone and saw Malcolm start to help me up. He let me lean on him as he led me over to a table.

"Wow, your pretty light. Are you okay?" he asked worried.

I gasped for air and my vision cleared. Malcolm handed me my glasses.

"Is *gasp* Clare *gasp* okay?" I said, gasping.

"Yeah she's fine but she looked sorry she had hurt you and hurt she couldn't apologize." he said.

"Wait, where is she?" I asked.

"She had to sit with her cabin. Sorry, man." he said, apologetically.

Once again, my mind went flying and thought about what had happened in the last past minute. Had I passed out?

"Had I passed out?" I asked Malcolm.

"I'm not sure. Once you fell, Clare tried to get you up and managed to get you to me and I carried you here." he explained.

Weird. I felt my throat and noticed it was fine, sore, but fine.

I looked at my surroundings and found nymphs passing around food and others placing a piece of it into a fire, which smelled delicious. I got my plate and walked over to do my part.

Clare POV

Oh my gods. I could just swim in his eyes forever and he always listens to me as if I were his number one priority. I felt like I'd known him forever and could rest in his protective arms. But when I heard I had to sit at a different table, I was devastated. I felt bad about making him pass out and couldn't stand sitting at the Hermes table, with Anthony five tables away.

I looked over at him and saw him joking with some of his siblings. He looked over at me and waved, smiling. I felt my face get red and waved back, smiling as well. I couldn't understand why I felt like this. He seemed so friendly and sweet and he was rather cute as well.

'Okay Clare, you can snap out of it now. It's just some guy you just met today.' but I couldn't help it. I desperately needed to be with him. I thought about how he might feel about me and I started to smile. I started to curl my hair and stare into space, thinking about whom my godly parent was and about Anthony as well.

General POV

As she stared at the sky, she was unaware of a pair of eyes staring back at her. A satellite was in orbit around Earth and was penetrating the magical protective layer that hid Camp Half-Blood.

Anthony POV

After Clare had waved back and smiled I noticed something I hadn't before, she blushes uncontrollably when around me. But this is where it gets weird, I remember it happening every time I'm around her.

'Could it mean anything?' I wondered to myself.

I looked at her to see her staring at the sky.

'Man, she was beautiful'

I eventually tore my gaze from her, with much effort, and looked at Jon. He was chatting with Percy who was making drastic hand movements and sketching stuff down. Jon was grinning and laughing all the while.

I looked at Dalton to see him get up and walk over to the Aphrodite table and whisper into one of the girls' ear.

I realized it wasn't the girl he had made out with and spotted her three seats away. I looked back at Dalton to see the girl blushing and nodding quickly.

I looked back at the girl three seats down to see her spot Dalton and walked over to him with a murderous look in her eye. Dalton saw her coming and slowly backed up then started to run to his cabin and the girls began to fight.

A satyr had to break them up.

'Wow, Dalton. Already?' I thought to myself.

I looked back at Jon to see him sketching stuff down too, still grinning. I looked back at the Hermes table and instead of looking at Clare, I found Darren sitting at the end of the table looking rather annoyed. I remembered that he hadn't been claimed and felt a pang of guilt. I wondered if I shouldn't have avoided him and stuck by his side.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Zach with his dog.

"Oh hey, Zach right?" I asked

"Yeah, you're one of the three that arrived earlier today with the other three, right?"

"Yeah but, why what's up?" I asked, skeptically.

"I felt I should introduce myself properly. My name is Zach but you can call me Strike." he said, shaking my hand.

"Anthony Sleam, nice to meet you." I replied.

With that we exchanged a few words and then headed back to his table.

'I still can't believe I couldn't sit with Clare.' I thought glumly.

I took off my glasses, rested my head, and waited for the others to finish dinner. After a few seconds I felt another tap on my shoulder. I yawned sleepily and picked up my head and saw a blurred person with a green shirt and blue jeans.

I put my glasses back on and my mind started to race. Clare was looking at my uncertainly and everything seemed to slow down dramatically. I thought about the time, the date, if Clare should be up right now, if I could have gotten up this entire time, that I should consider contacts, and why Clare was standing before me now. All this happened in my mind before I blinked.


End file.
